


Karaoke Night

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Background Relationships, Chaos, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunkenness, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Singing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Suddenly, Hulk stumbled onto the small stage, holding a microphone.'It’s karaoke time!' he roared. It was met by cheers, and a groan from Seb, who wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this."Or, everything that can go wrong during a karaoke night.Including: Max and Daniel not being very subtle, Stoffel and Pierre being adorable while Fernando is not having it, Nico not being able sing in Spanish but doing so anyway, and Kimi turning out to be a fan of Celine Dion.





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be one pairing only but oh well xD  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Sebastian watched sceptically as Kimi threw back another glass of vodka, something was clearly bothering the Finn but even though Seb had tried , Kimi refused to say anything about it. 

“Kimi…” Seb said gently, trying to take the glass from him. Kimi huffed and swatted his hand away.

“I’m fine Seb, go bother someone else.” Kimi mumbled, glaring at his teammate. Sebastian sighed, but when the Finn steadfastly kept ignoring him, Sebastian got up and left, grumbling under his breath about the annoying git that was his teammate. 

He looked around the party with a now rather sour look on his face, looking at all the other drivers, most of which had a little too much alcohol as well. Max and Daniel were dancing close together, not so subtly whispering in each other’s ears as they moved, both with heavy blushes on their faces. Daniel leaned in to kiss Max sloppily, the Dutchman almost tripping over his own feet in surprise. Sebastian had to resist rolling his eyes at that, any form of PDA just pissing him off even more. 

In the corner, Pierre and Stoffel sat cuddled together on one of the couches, the Belgian shyly leaning in to kiss Pierre. Sebastian watched with a hint of amusement as at the very moment Pierre’s and Stoffel’s lips touched, Fernando suddenly appeared at their side, his arm slung over Jenson’s shoulders as the two former teammates tried to steady each other. 

“Stoff! He drives with a Honda motor! Is no good!” Fernando whined, tugging on Stoffel’s arm as the youngsters almost jumped away from each other in fright. Jenson restrained the Spaniard.

“Leave them Nando! Look at how adorable they are together.” The Brit declared, reaching out to pinch the mortified looking Belgian’s cheek, Pierre watching with wide eyes. Nando looked sceptical but then grinned.

“So cute! Grow up so fast!” He leaned over to hug Stoffel, almost falling on top of him in progress. “My little boy is growing up so fast!” he then choked out, started to cry while pressing kisses to Stoffel’s head. Stoff wiggled himself out of Nando’s hold with a heavy blush, awkwardly glancing back at Pierre. Jenson finally seemed to get distracted by something on the other side of the room and pulled a bawling Fernando with him, the Spaniard still babbling about how his little boy was leaving him.

Sebastian glanced back towards the bar, Kimi’s back turned to him as the Finn sat slumped on one of the chairs. He bit his lip as he saw Kimi tiredly rub a hand over his head. He know something was off with the Finn and it was making him anxious.

Suddenly, Hulk stumbled onto the small stage, holding a microphone.

“It’s karaoke time!” he roared. It was met by cheers, and a groan from Seb, who wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this. Seb hid in the far corner of the room, a place where no one would drag him out to sing, but he could still see what was going on on the stage. 

Hulk was the first one to sing, belting out a very off-key rendition of ‘Despacito’, completely butchering the Spanish words, much to the annoyance of Carlos, who winched at every mispronounced sentence. Towards the end of the song, Nico hopped off the stage, going to his teammate. He shimmied in time with the music, not even trying to bother to form actual words any more, He took Carlos’s hand, still holding to microphone in his other, as he tried to get Carlos to join him in what was supposed to look like salsa moves. Yelling out the last sentences of the song, he turned Carlos around, moving their hips together, his hand resting low on Carlos stomach to keep him in place, the Spaniards hiding his face in embarrassment but not trying to get Nico to stop.

There was a moment of silence as the song ended, Nico laughing his ass of over Carlos’s expression, before gently kissing the pout of his face. Even Seb couldn’t help but smile at this.

Someone else moved onto the stage and Seb’s mouth fell open in surprise. Kimi awkwardly scratched the side of his nose as he squinted against the spot lights, clutching onto the microphone so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Everyone watched on in surprise, wanting to know what was going to happen, no one having expected the grumpy Finn to join in. Sebastian held his breath in anticipation until the song started.

The first notes left it to no doubt as to which song it was, the whistles at the start of My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion quite unmistakable. Most of the first part, Kimi spoke the words rather than to sing them, his voice gruff but not unpleasant to listen to. Throughout the first chorus, Kimi found Sebastian in the crowd and gave a shaky smile between his words. Sebastian’s breathing hitched at his intense expression, instinctively walking closer so he could see Kimi better. 

The crowd began to cheer as Kimi’s volume increased and continued to sing, not just speaking the words anymore. Seb found himself tearing up by the sheer emotion in Kimi’s gaze, but he partially blamed the alcohol for it too. Kimi stepped of the stage as he sang the last note, stopping just in front of Kimi as the music ended. Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do. He had seen the amount of vodka Kimi had just drunk and this all could have been caused by it. At the same time, Sebastian had seen Kimi occasionally drink was way without it having any effect on him. He bit his lip as Kimi stepped even closer, dropping the microphone to the ground with a loud thud.

“Kimi… What..?” Sebastian was unsure what to do, the Finn’s icy eyes still glued on his. Kimi reached out, before surprising Seb by pulling him closer, a tight grip on his forearm. Sebastian huffed, steadying himself with both hands against Kimi’s chest. Kimi took a deep breath his eyes searching Seb’s face before softly pressing their lips together. Sebastian melted into Kimi’s embrace, his eyes fluttering closed as he hesitantly moved his lips against the Finn’s. After a long moment, Kimi pulled away, Sebastian regarding him with a surprised look.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of Celine Dion.” He squeaked out. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“That’s what surprised you?” he answered, his arm still comfortably wrapped around Seb's back. Seb only smiled sheepishly in return, quickly kissing Kimi again to distract him. They were interrupted by a drunk and sweaty Daniel slinging his arms around them, grinning at the two of them.

“I love karaoke night!” The Australian declared loudly. 

The two Ferrari drivers could do little else than agree.


End file.
